


Oh No They Didn't

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only the audience knew what their hero and Puss-in-Boots had been doing backstage…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



Merlin did his best to suppress the squawk of surprise that escaped him as the minute he stepped off the stage a hand clamped around his wrist and pulled away from the bustle of the wings. Finally, he was tugged into a little alcove, far enough away from the stage crew changing sets that they wouldn’t be noticed and equally out of the way of the chorus and other members of the cast moving around the dressing room areas. He caught a brief flash of gold and clue before his lips were being claimed hungrily, Merlin not fighting the kiss and instead responding. Okay, so it wasn’t strictly professional behaviour, and Merlin always prided himself on his professionalism, but if he was being honest Merlin didn’t really care too much. He was still getting used to the novelty of having Arthur around all the time what with them only having a short but intense rehearsal period for the pantomime.  
  
He and Arthur had met seven years ago at drama school and it had been far from love at first sight. The two of them had taken every opportunity to snipe at each other and argue before, at some point towards the end of their second year, they had found themselves kissing instead. They had been together ever since. It hadn’t always been smooth sailing, in fact it had been distinctly rocky on a couple of occasions but they had weathered the storms and come out on the other side, stronger than ever. They didn’t normally work together, in fact the opportunity had only occurred once before, but Arthur had been away working on a big budget fantasy drama series while Merlin had been in the UK working on a smaller period drama. It had been three months without seeing each other as they couldn’t get their days off to line up so they had decided to accept the pantomime – Arthur playing Sam the miller’s son and Merlin playing the eponymous Puss-in-Boots.  
  
“Do you have any idea how turned on I am? Seeing you rolling around the stage in those bloody tights and knee-high boots has given me such a hard-on. I keep having to tug my tunic down; I’ll be surprised if there are no complaints from the parents.”  
  
“Is that so?” A smile curled Merlin’s lips at Arthur’s words. He couldn’t deny that he was entirely unaffected by Arthur’s attire. There was something about seeing Arthur dressed as the eponymous fairytale hero.  
  
“Merlin, you’re playing a bloody cat in a skin-tight leotard. That’s even before you start rubbing up against me and wriggling your arse.” One of Arthur’s hands reached down to grope said arse, grinning at the squeak that it elicited from Merlin.  
  
“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Merlin deliberately made the words sound as seductive as possible, his hands sneaking down to Arthur’s belt.  
  
“Shit Merlin, really? Here? What if one of the crew hears us?”  
  
Merlin pressed a kiss to the corner of Arthur’s mouth. “You’ll just have to be really quiet won’t you?”  
  
Arthur couldn’t help but admire the grace with which Merlin slid to his knees, especially considering how clumsy Merlin was the rest of the time. But then long fingers were rucking up Arthur’s tunic, freeing his cock from his breeches and Arthur’s head was banging back against the wall as Merlin took his cock down his throat. There was no prevarication – there wasn’t time for that – Merlin simply set about utilising all of the little tricks that he knew Arthur loved. And then Merlin was pulling back, running his tongue along the vein that ran along the underside of Arthur’s cock, licking at the pre-come leaking from the tip and lifting a hand to fondle Arthur’s balls.  
  
Arthur’s hands clawed at the walls, needing something to hold onto, as Merlin took him back down his throat, bobbing his head until his nose was pressed against blond curls and Arthur’s pubic bone. He then proceeded to hollow his cheeks and suck harder, the action causing Arthur’s hand to fly to Merlin’s hair, fisting the dark strands to give him something to hold on to. And then Arthur made the mistake of looking down at Merlin. All he could see was Merlin’s eyelashes dark against his cheekbones and Merlin’s lips stretched around Arthur’s cock. Then, almost as though he knew that they were against the clock, Merlin doubled his efforts; relaxing his throat so that he could swallow Arthur down to the base and humming. It was that that tipped Arthur over the edge, just as Merlin knew it would, spilling his semen down Merlin’s throat.  
  
Merlin carried on swallowing until there was nothing left to swallow and then he made sure to lick away all evidence of Arthur’s orgasm before he pulled back. Arthur then watched in amazement (and more than a little arousal) as Merlin slid his hand into his own tights, stroking himself just a few times before he was groaning his own release into his hand. The alcove that they had picked had nothing in it; nothing to clean themselves up with except for their costumes and there was no way they could go back on-stage with semen stains. But no, apparently Merlin had thought of that – how Arthur had no idea, because it wasn’t as though he had planned this – and he brought his hand up to his mouth and started licking his own come off his fingers. Even though he’d just come and they were rapidly running out of time left in the interval, Arthur could feel his cock twitch in interest.  
  
Arthur hauled Merlin up off his knees, pulling Merlin’s hand to his own lips. When Merlin’s hand was clean, they stood exchanging lazy kisses until they heard the voice of the stage manager Gwaine calling that there were five minutes until curtain up. Then, it was a hasty dash to get their costumes back in place and ensure that there was no visible evidence of what they had been up to, exchanging smiles and laughter as they did so. The minute that they walked out of the alcove, Gwaine was next to them slinging an arm around Merlin’s shoulders.  
  
“Don’t you look like the cat that got the cream Merlin. Something you want to tell us?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment at LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/150349.html%22)


End file.
